1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for all-terrain vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to throttle systems for all-terrain vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All-terrain vehicles have become very popular throughout the world, and especially in the United States. All-terrain vehicles are sometimes referred to by the abbreviation xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d. Such all-terrain vehicles have an internal combustion engine for propelling the vehicle and handlebars for steering the vehicle. Control of the throttle of the engine of an all-terrain vehicle is commonly connected to right handlebar of the vehicle by a spring loaded lever located near the end of one of the right handlebar of the vehicle. The throttle lever is positioned on the handlebar for convenient engagement by the thumb of the right hand of the rider of the vehicle while the fingers of the right hand grasp a handgrip commonly located on the end of the handlebars.
To operate the conventional throttle mounted on the right handlebar of an all-terrain vehicle, the right hand must remain on the handgrip on the handlebar for the thumb of the right hand to engage the throttle lever mounted on the handlebars. If the right hand is needed to perform other tasks, the throttle must be released causing the all-terrain vehicle to decelerate rapidly.
There is thus a need for providing a throttle system which may be engaged when the right hand is needed to perform tasks other than holding the right handlebar while the throttle of the all-terrain vehicle is depressed.
Related art of which applicants are aware are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,596; 3,600,968; 4,059,025; 4,109,546; 4,109,746; 4,197,761; 4,811,620; 5,197,347 and 5,967,252.
It is an object of the invention to provide a foot-operated throttle for all-terrain vehicles.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a foot operated throttle for all-terrain vehicles having an engine for propelling said vehicle, two handlebars for steering said vehicle, and a throttle lever connected to one of said two handlebars for controlling the speed of said engine, including a foot pedal assembly connected to an all-terrain vehicle for selective actuation by a foot of an operator of an all-terrain vehicle, and a cable assembly connected to the foot pedal assembly and to a throttle lever mounted on a handle bar of the all-terrain vehicle.
The foot throttle of the present invention has the advantage of being quickly and easily connected to any all-terrain vehicle.
The foot throttle of the invention has the additional advantage of enabling an all-terrain vehicle operator to free the hand normally used to activate the throttle of the all-terrain for other uses while the throttle of all-terrain vehicle is controlled by one foot of the operator.